Purchases can be made online or can be made in a store or showroom. Often, users desire to see the product in person before making a purchase. AN inability to see the product can create a lack of confidence in understanding the product during the online purchasing experience. Further, users often desire to review information regarding the product at a time of purchase which can add to the lack of confidence in understanding the product during the showroom purchasing experience.